


Please Be My Butter Half

by moonycat



Series: Put A Ring On It [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon Proposal series 1/6, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, and yes i can clearly see hyunwoo proposing with food puns, i need to clear it before anyone asks questions lol, my google history is just filled with food puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: When Hyunwoo said he'd surprise Hyungwon with whatever he'll cook on their picnic date Hyungwon let him, because he knows even with their contrasting tastes and his picky eating habits anything Hyunwoo will make Hyungwon is bound to love it, but then Hyunwoo is being too secretive of their picnic menu and Hyungwon is starting to get suspicious.Hyungwon just hopes it won't be another 'rice noodles and cilantro' episode in their relationship.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Put A Ring On It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Please Be My Butter Half

**Author's Note:**

> when twotuckgom released version 2 of those rings and their way of advertising it was for the members to place the ring on each other my imagination just went 'omg hyungwon proposal series' ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> i've already got like a prompt set up for each monsta x hyungwon pairing i just need to fully write it out (シ_ _)シ
> 
> also for the summary, here's a link to wonnie's allure interview about the [rice noodle and cilantro thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl8-FI911LY&list=PLnqqvDdLWdxnwW2RZH_2q7cRTWtD1XCBO&index=19&t=0s&app=desktop&ab_channel=AllureKorea) it starts at the 2:12 mark~

Hyungwon was in the middle of adjusting the color levels of their latest editorial spread when his phone started buzzing signaling a text. He was about to ignore it - because the editor in chief wants this 5-page editorial done by the end of the day even though he’s sent this a week ago and his boss just can’t be bothered to check his e-mails til today – but then he noticed two familiar emojis at the corner of his eye identifying that the text is from someone who can surely reduce his stress from this job, so he saves his work (cause he doesn’t want to accidentally close photoshop and just lose everything) and answers the text.

Boyfriend 🐻💗

Wanna go to a picnic this weekend?

Boyfriend 🐢💗

with your family?

Boyfriend 🐻💗

No, just the two of us

Boyfriend 🐢💗

oooh~

what's the occasion?

Boyfriend 🐻💗

We were trying new recipes in the kitchen and ordered some extra meat

So of course I said I'd bring it home

Boyfriend 🐢💗

of course you did 😅

a picnic with your cooking sounds lovely Hyunwoo

Boyfriend 🐻💗

Great! I’ll stop by the grocery to get other ingredients, want anything?

Boyfriend 🐢💗

None, I’m sure I’ll love anything you’ll cook 🥰

Boyfriend 🐻💗

I’ll do my best to meet your expectations ☺

See you at home ❤

Boyfriend 🐢💗

You always meet my expectations and more Hyunwoo

I’ll love anything you cook no matter how picky I am

see you ❤

“What did Hyunwoo say?”

Hyungwon immediately lifted his eyes from his phone at the sudden question only to see Minhyuk, his best friend and co-worker’s grinning face across his table, “How’d you know it was Hyunwoo?”

“Your face,” was Minhyuk’s simple reply but the grin on the other’s face says a lot.

“My face?”

“Your face screams I’m in love whenever you’re texting him,” Minhyuk shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hyungwon just stares at his friend as he feels a blush creep on his face, what? What face does he make? Before he can ask though Minhyuk continues. “But this time you were smiling extra big, so what’d he say to get you smiling like that?”

“He asked me on a picnic date this weekend,” Hyungwon explained a fond smile on his face.

Minhyuk looks absolutely delighted at that idea, “A picnic date! That’s so cute, maybe I’ll ask my Jooheonie out on one.”

“Neither of you can cook Min,” Hyungwon reminds his friend.

“Which is why delivery and takeout exists,” Minhyuk says matter of factly. “What are you having for the picnic?”

“Hyunwoo said they got some extra ingredients from their recipe testing at the restaurant,” Hyungwon explained. “So I told him to surprise me with his cooking, I'll like anything he cooks anyways.”

“Ugh a man who cooks and knows exactly what his picky boyfriend likes,” Minhyuk comments and Hyungwon rolls his eyes but has a smile on his face knowing the teasing is all in jest, and because he knows that he’s picky and it’s a miracle Hyunwoo knows exactly what his preference is or might be. “That’s so cute, he’s the perfect husband material for you.”

“He really is.” Hyungwon agrees with the fond smile never leaving his face.

××× 🐻🐢 ×××

“Why a picnic?” Hyungwon asks later that afternoon when Hyunwoo got home from the grocery, Hyungwon offered to meet up with him at the grocery but Hyunwoo said he also needs to buy some ingredients for the restaurant he co-owns so he’ll need to go back to the restaurant before going straight home. “If it’s meat we got a grill outside.”

“Thought we could do something new,” Hyunwoo explained as he settled the bags of food on their countertop before turning around to face Hyungwon and cup his face and squish his cheeks. “And it’s been so long since we went out on a date, maybe I just want to take the love of my life out.”

After 5 years of dating, Hyungwon still feels butterflies in his stomach whenever Hyunwoo looks at him with complete adoration in his eyes, “You’re so cheesy,” Hyungwon says with his squished cheeks and Hyunwoo thinks he looks absolutely adorable making him want to kiss him, so he does before his hands move to hug his waist.

“So how is the love of my life gonna cook the meat,” Hyungwon asks as he moves his own arms to drape around Hyunwoo’s neck.

“It’s a surprise but there’ll be vegetables for sure,” Hyunwoo grinned. “I can prep the meat now since it still has to marinate then cook it here tomorrow for our picnic lunch.”

Hyungwon scoffs a laugh knowing fully well it’ll be some kind of vegetable wrapped meat so that Hyunwon wouldn’t be able to separate them easily, it’s also another way Hyunwoo gets him to have a balanced diet, he can’t help the fond smile forming on his lips at how thoughtful the gesture is “How can I help?”

“You can help by looking for that large yellow picnic blanket in the garage,” Hyunwoo smiled knowing fully well how the other’s going to react to that request.

“Ugh Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon groaned as he hit his forehead on Hyunwoo’s chest earning a laugh from his older lover prompting him to pull away and pout at him. “You want me to go through all those boxes?”

“Sorry babe,” Hyunwoo says but the smile on his face says he’s more amused at the other’s reaction than feeling guilty. “But it might need to go through the wash before we can pack it, I can’t even remember the last time we used it

"Fine,” Hyungwon reluctantly agreed, the other was right, who knows how dusty their unused picnic blanket is, and worse, whoever knows how it smells.

××× 🐻🐢 ×××

Thankfully, the blanket was in the third box Hyungwon opened and inspected - they really need to sort and label these boxes one day - and immediately placed it inside the washer with some soap and set it for 15 mins. He also grabbed the medium sized cooler they have thinking it’ll be big enough to hold food for two before going back to the kitchen to Hyunwoo.

“The blankets in the washer,” Hyungwon announced as he entered the kitchen only for Hyunwoo to promptly slam shut the fridge door, startling Hyungwon a bit. “Hyunwoo, are you okay?”

Hyunwoo whips his head at him looking like he’s seen a ghost making Hyungwon raise an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior, “Yeah, I uh, sorry about that, I just had to squeeze in the meat in with all the things we have in there.”

“Okay...” Hyungwon side-eyes his boyfriend showing how he’s being suspicious of him right now, but he decides to let it go with a shrug. It wouldn’t be the first time that Hyunwoo hides an ingredient from him, his boyfriend knows very well he’ll be hesitant to try any dish when he knows something he doesn’t usually eat is in it. And in the end, because Hyunwoo knows him and his taste buds too well, he will love the dish no matter what’s in it.

Hyungwon looks at the other ingredients still out in the open that Hyunwoo is still preparing and spots the untouched lettuce head for their meat, “Want me to prepare this other lettuce head?”

“No, I mean it’ll go bad quickly if we separate the leaves now,” Hyunwoo explained and Hyungwon thinks he just imagined the slight panic in his voice. “We can do it tomorrow right before we leave so it’s fresher.”

“Oh true.”

“I’m almost done with prepping the side dishes, can you call us a pizza?” Hyunwoo asks. “I don’t really want to make dinner anymore.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon replies, already looking for their favorite pizza place on his phone. “Don’t stress yourself love.”

Hyungwon was already on the phone saying their usual order and didn’t hear Hyunwoo’s soft “I’m really trying not to stress out love” as the older man thinks about their picnic tomorrow and the plans that he has for it.

××× 🐻🐢 ×××

The next day, just as they were about to leave for the park, Hyungwon’s suspicious feeling that Hyunwoo is gonna try to get him to eat something he doesn’t usually eat came back stronger when he saw that the older brought out their large cooler box instead of the one he brought out yesterday.

“Didn’t I bring out the medium cooler yesterday?” Hyungwon asked.

Hyunwoo picks up the cooler by the handle before he answered, “It was a bit too small for all the food.”

“Really?” Hyungwon said doubtfully as he tried to reach for the cooler but Hyunwoo swings it away making Hyungwon cock an eyebrow at him.

"Don’t worry babe, I'll carry it,” Hyunwoo explains, a smile on his face that is trying to erase Hyungwon’s suspicions. “It’s kinda heavy from the meat, wouldn’t want you to get tired before you even drive.”

“Okay then,” Hyungwon eyes him suspiciously but Hyunwoo still has the same smile on his face. He decided to not ask further questions and stop being suspicious at the end, cause he knows that whatever Hyunwoo cooked, whether there’s an ingredient he doesn’t like or not, he’s sure he’ll love it. “Let’s go then big macho boyfriend.”

××× 🐻🐢 ×××

When they arrived at the park Hyungwon can’t help but think that he should have asked more about what Hyunwoo brought for their picnic, because his boyfriend wouldn’t even let him carry let alone touch the cooler they brought.

When they picked a spot under the shade of a tree that was a bit away from people and Hyunwoo looked more and more like someone who was keeping a secret from him instead of going on a picnic date with him. The older is also treating their cooler full of food as if it was a box full of treasures, he even placed it beside him and made no move to open it so they’ve just been sitting for a minute and Hyungwon finally decided to ask if something’s wrong.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked and Hyunwoo just looked at him and Hyungwon didn’t know what to make of his expression. “You’re sweating a lot; is it too hot here? We can move spots if you want.”

“No no it’s not that hot here,” Hyunwoo quickly explained. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

That just confused Hyungwon more, “Nervous of what? It’s just me.”

"That’s just it,” a fond smile form on Hyunwoo’s face. “It's you.”

“You’re acting like it's our first date,” Hyungwon chuckles a little. “We’ve been together for 5 years now. 5 years and counting.”

“5 years, and I’ve been the happiest in those 5 years,” Hyunwoo holds Hyungwon’s hand gently. “Being with you makes me happy, you make me happy.”

Hyungwon squeezes his hands gently, adoration in his gesture and eyes for the man in front of him, “Then I hope we can make each other happy for a long time.”

Hyunwoo exhales at that as if he’s finally gonna tell Hyungwon the secret he’s been keeping since yesterday, “How about forever?”

“What?” was all Hyungwon can say as Hyunwoo places the cooler in between them and opens the lid and pulls out a saran wrapped pizza slice they had last night. “Hyunwoo what?”

“Chae Hyungwon, you've been a big _pizza_ my life,” Hyunwoo starts as he places the pizza slice in front of Hyungwon then brings out a small tupperware that reveals a donut inside. "I _donut_ think i can live life without you.”

Hyungwon stares at the donut now placed in front of him because he didn’t even know they had donuts at home. Hyunwoo then pulls out a full head of lettuce and says, “ _Lettuce_ marry.”

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon’s hands go to cover his shocked mouth as he realizes what’s happening. Hyunwoo is proposing to him. Hyunwoo is proposing with _food puns_. Hyungwon's heart swells with fondness because that is the most Hyunwoo thing ever.

Hyunwoo pulls out a fully unpeeled cantaloupe with a simple silver ring on its stalk and Hyungwon starts to tear up a little, “Because we _cantaloupe_.”

Hyunwoo then pulls the ring of the cantaloupe’s stalk as he places the fruit next to the other food. he then presents the ring in front of Hyungwon whose hands has not left from covering his mouth.

“Chae Hyungwon, love of my life, would you marry-”

“Yes!” Hyungwon shouted but it was muffled with his hands making him realize he was still covering his mouth, he promptly lowered his hands to reveal the shy smile he had. “Son Hyunwoo, love of my life, I would love to marry you.”

Hyunwoo then gently held Hyungwon’s left hand and placed the ring on his 4th finger, it was a perfect fit. Hyungwon’s shy smile turned into that wide smile that he had when he was nothing but happy, the kind of smile that had his cheeks scrunching up in delight and had Hyunwoo fall in love over and over again.

××× 🐻🐢 ×××

(As Hyunwoo was taking out the food they were gonna eat, Hyungwon couldn’t help but ask.

“Why’d you propose before we eat?” Hyungwon unconsciously touched the simple silver band that now adorned his left ring finger, smiling fondly at how a perfect fit on his hand it is.

“Honestly,” Hyunwoo started, a sheepish smile on his lips as he avoided eye contact with Hyungwon. “My stomach kept turning and I was afraid I'd lose my appetite if ever...”

Hyunwoo didn’t have to finish his sentence for Hyungwon to get what he was not saying.

Hyungwon reaches out to hold Hyunwoo’s hand with his left, and Hyunwoo just stares at the ring on his left hand as his thumb runs across it, as if confirming it was really on Hyungwon’s hand. “Hyunwoo, no never crossed my mind when you pulled out the ring, because I know that you-”

Hyungwon stopped his own sentence and giggles into his other hand making Hyunwoo look up at him and raise a brow, it took Hyungwon a minute to compose himself and by that time Hyunwoo was already smiling with him, fully infected with his giggles.

Hyungwon then kisses Hyunwoo’s cheek and pulls away with a cheeky grin of his own “I know that you won’t go _bacon_ my heart.”

"Oh Hyungwon," Hyunwoo smiles, fondness dripping in his voice. “I couldn’t if I _fried_.”)

**Author's Note:**

> my original draft in my keep notes for this is this:
> 
> hyunwoo: i want to propose to my favorite person with what i do best, food and puns, food puns  
> so he prepares a picnic?? cook at home?? date and just dishes out all the romantic food puns he knows  
> hyungwon, at the middle of hyunwoo's pun parade *slowly tearing up* oh my god'
> 
> anyways~ thanks for reading all the way here °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/chaesingyoo) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
